Recent developments in faster switching liquid crystal and digital micromirror technologies have made single panel projection systems possible. These projection systems may use sequential or scrolling color filters to scroll color across the display, updating the display one row at a time instead of updating the entire frame. This approach is particularly useful with some liquid crystal displays that have slow response times. Color wheels and drums have been developed to provide bands of color that scroll across the display as the rows of the display are updated. These color filters effectuate the transmission of light in only one color (typically red, green, or blue) to one section of the display. The display, based on image data, selectively transmits portions of the various single color light. A transmissive display may do this by reflecting, or absorbing, light of one polarization while transmitting light in another. Non-transmitted light, due to the color filter or display, is lost in the system creating inefficiencies. This results in a dimmer display or requires a brighter light source. In a projector, a dimmer display is more difficult to view, while a brighter light source increases the power consumption, the amount of heat that needs to be dissipated, and the cost of the projector system.